


Breathing Fire

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Trust me, lady, you’re barking up the wrong tree.” She’d frakked half the fleet, but she wasn’t planning on padding the number with cylons. (Spoilers for seasons 3-4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Fire

“Who killed your puppy?” a soft, low voice said from the end of the bar. “You look sad.”

Kara didn’t bother hiding her annoyance, never had and never would. Her face was twisted as she turned to glower at the speaker. She stopped short, seeing unusually dark streaked blonde hair cut short on the crown of a familiar face, wide blue eyes shameless and alien as she’d ever seen them – beautiful features that engendered trust in humans just like they were designed to. 

Kara rolled her shoulders, settling her elbows back on the bar, one fist against her head and the other around her shot glass. She huffed soft laughter into her drink, drinking it with a surly smile. “You don’t say,” she pronounced sarcastically. The woman-machine at the end of the bar smiled. Kara wondered without caring whether she was someone Kara knew. Hell, you could never tell – the universe was so frakking small these days. 

“I do,” the machine, a Six, said in near good-humor. 

Kara tipped the glass against her lips. First the liquor was cool as it touched her lips and then it burned all the way down when she swallowed. Like breathing fire. The swill they distilled on the Galactica scorched a trail into the pit of her belly, warming her from within. “Trust me, lady, you’re barking up the wrong tree.” She’d frakked half the fleet, but she wasn’t planning on padding the number with cylons. 

“Oh yeah?” the Six asked. “I don’t think so.” 

Kara cocked her head and shot a narrow glance over at the cylon. She pursed her lips and the cylon smiled, rising to slide into the seat beside Kara. She was close, so close it made Kara’s skin crawl until with wariness. For a reason she didn’t understand, the ghost sensation of Sam’s arms bracketing her vision as he thrust into her with smooth, sure motions rose in her memory as the Six moved in so that the heavy curve of her breast nearly brushed the back of Kara’s arm, her breath warm on Kara’s cheek. 

Kara twisted her head toward her, lips open and warmed by the Six’s breath. The corners of her lips twisted. “You know what?” she asked softly. The Six stared down, smiling at Kara’s mouth, and Kara smiled back at her. “I don’t frak toasters.” 

The tiny twitch of distaste that passed over the cylon’s features made her look disturbingly human. “Maybe you should give it a try. Get that stick out of your ass.” 

Kara settled back against the bar and tipped her drink back, swallowing the contents of the glass in one slug. “Why? You want to put something else up there?” She ignored the wary glances of the soldiers around Joe’s Bar and hailed the bartender over for another with a lazy flick of her hand. 

“I can think of a few things,” the Six murmured, her eyes boldly appraising Kara. As the bartender came over with the bottle, the Six’s arm brushed Kara’s as she pushed forward and said, “Next round’s on me.” 

Kara scowled. “You really don’t take a hint, do you?” The bartender shot a cautious glance between them and as he tilted the bottle against the lip of Kara’s drink, she covered the glass with her hand. “Buddy, what is your hurry? Give me a second.” She turned and glared into the cylon’s face, pissed off at the smile on her – its – face. “Frak off, Eros. I’m not interested.” 

The dim lights overhead glinted off the chains crossing over the cylon’s leather top as she leaned closer. “You look like you could use a good frakking and I’m offering. I’d suggest you jump on it. It’s a limited time offer.” Her fingers fell on Kara’s knee, trailing lightly over the coarse fabric of Kara’s BDU pants. “Less my usual fee.”

Kara’s gaze dropped to the hand on her leg and she snorted, looking off down the bar. Heat radiated off the Six, warming Kara’s arm and her leg. Kara turned back with a sardonic smile. “You feel like your radiator’s busted. You’re overheating.” 

The Six’s thumb swept over Kara’s thigh. “Baby, you have no idea how hot I get.” 

Kara’s gaze dropped to the silver studs gleaming on the Six’s bodice, lingering on the enticing shadow between the cylon’s full breasts. “And then you send me the bill in the morning, right?” she asked. She smirked and gestured to the bartender to fill the glass. “Sorry, sweetheart, I don’t pay for puss.”

The corner of the Six’s mouth curled, her smile seductive and derisive at once. “You couldn’t afford me if I charged.” 

“So you’re offering a hundred percent off, limited time offer.” Liquor sloshed into Kara’s cup with a melodic sound. Kara picked it up before the bottle was all the way upright and the glass clinked the mouth of the bottle. 

“Just for tonight,” the cylon said. She leaned closer and crushed her breasts against Kara’s arm. 

Kara snorted and knocked the drink back. She could feel it soften her limbs and pool in her belly, fiery and mellow. She turned on her stool and curled her hand on the cylon’s arm. “You’re full of shit,” she said and her voice trailed into laughter. The other bar patrons looked at the two of them cagily. She’d flown with all of them and since she’d come back from Caprica they looked at her like she was a sleeper agent. She curled her lip and picked up her glass. It was empty. The bar was distorted through the bottom of the cup. It was one of the only real tumblers in the place. 

The cylon was warm against her elbow. “I don’t like you any more than you like me but I’ll take what I can get.” 

“Where?” Kara asked. 

The cylon smiled. She was beautiful when she smiled. It must be why they used the model so much. “I have a place.” 

Kara slid off the stool and grabbed the cylon’s elbow. She could feel the stares of the other pilots as they walked out the door of the bar into the hallway beyond. It was late and even if they didn’t have daylight on the Galactica, most everyone was sleeping. Kara towed the cylon into the hallway and a hundred feet down the hall, she found herself the one in tow. She dropped her gaze to the cylon’s ass as she followed her. She giggled irrationally. “You guys sure know how to make ‘em.” 

The cylon cast a disparaging look over her shoulder and pushed a heavy door open into a Spartan room with little personal adornment. No pictures, no knickknacks – there was a well-thumbed magazine on a metal table by the bed. A dead blonde actress smiled from the cover. Kara guessed there was no point to pictures when you could look in the mirror and see the faces of your best friends, family, and lovers staring right back at you. Cylons were so frakked up. 

Just as Kara was opening her mouth to say it, the cylon shoved her back against the wall. She was all business, yanking Kara’s shirt up and molding her strong hands to Kara’s breasts over the fabric of her black bandeau bra. Her body was a steel frame concealed in softness. She pushed her leg between Kara’s and smashed her mouth over the pilot’s scowl. 

Kara felt the Six’s tongue in her mouth, the cylon’s teeth closing on Kara’s lower lip, sucking hard before releasing it. “You don’t beat around the bush.” 

“I told you,” the cylon said, rubbing her thumbs over the hardened peaks of Kara’s nipples, “I just want to get frakked. I don’t care who with.” 

Kara snorted. She shoved the cylon back so she could pull open the silver snaps on the front of the cylon’s leather shirt. One strong yank and the machine’s heavy breasts were naked and free. Kara’s cunt throbbed at the sight of the dusky-colored nipples hardening, at the sensation of the cylon’s fingers against her own. The Six shot a hand out before her top hit the floor at her feet. Kara steeled herself for attack before she realized that the cylon had made her move – her hand was curled at the nape of her neck so she could pull Kara against her. She was disconcerted by the cylon’s strength, even if she’d sampled it before back on Caprica. She found her mouth under the cylon’s again and she felt annoyed at how wily the machine was. She’d never had a hard time taking the reins before. 

“Quit being so frakking bossy.”

“Quit being so frakking slow,” the cylon shot back. Her words were hot on Kara’s slick lips. 

“Slow,” Kara snorted. She’d show the godsdamn robot. A hard shove to the cylon’s shoulders sent her onto the creaking metal bed, her full breasts bouncing. A peal of her laughter rang out through the room. It annoyed Kara. She grabbed Kara’s shoulders as Kara unfastened her BDU pants and dropped them to the ground. Pants off, she was wearing her standard issue tank tops, plain white panties, and regulation boots. She fell willingly onto the cylon’s lap, grinding down on her. “You’re overdressed.” 

One corner of the blonde’s mouth turned up. “I dress to impress.” 

Kara fisted her hand in the cylon’s hair and pressed a bruising kiss to her mouth. The cylon’s mouth was hot and wet and open beneath Kara’s, her tongue as searing at the liquor served back at Joe’s. She tasted like tobacco and Kara’s back teeth ached for a cigar but they’d disappeared back before New Caprica and no one had thought to cultivate tobacco between the toil and terror planetside. “Are you gonna frak me or was that big talk?”

She wanted to lose herself in someone. The way things were frakked up lately, losing herself was the best place to be. 

“Oh, definitely.” The strong fingers slid up the insides of Kara’s thighs, two digits caressing Kara through her panties. 

Kara closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation, rocking against the hand and fitting her mouth over the cylon’s for one rough kiss after another. She didn’t mind it when she felt the machine pull the bra down and replace one precise hand with her hot, wet mouth. The blonde was a toaster but she didn’t feel like a machine. Her tongue was searching, flicking over Kara’s left nipple, her deft fingers seeming to know exactly where to apply pressure between Kara’s legs. She didn’t feel like a machine but she was as hot as a toaster. 

Kara’s breath caught in her throat as the Six’s fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her panties, flirting with the lips of her cunt. “Just frakking do it already.” Her voice was guttural but more uneven than she’d like it. To compensate, she rocked her hips and drove the cylon’s fingers into her. 

She wasn’t prepared for the sensation of the Six’s fingers plunging into her. They were practiced, talented. They twisted through the slickness of Kara’s sex and found the nub of Kara’s clit. Typical cylon response – the machine exploited Kara’s weakness, coming in hard for the kill. Her – its, whatever, fingers ground against the spot, middle and forefinger replaced by a wide thumb. Kara clung to the cylon’s shoulders and whimpered. She felt herself getting wetter beneath the cylon’s ministrations. Her breasts bounced as she rolled her hips, frakking herself on the cylon’s fingertips. 

“You really are easy,” the cylon chuckled. She blew against Kara’s ear and raised gooseflesh all over her shoulders, perked her nipples up. “You’re right on the edge already.” She twisted her fingers, teeth clenching. “I can feel it.” 

Kara scowled and pushed her hand down between them, sliding it into the machine’s leather pants. “I didn’t ask for commentary.” She pushed her fingers between the machine’s legs, felt her slick and burning against her fingertips. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering. At the same time, the cylon gasped and shivered beneath Kara. Kara snorted. “Big-big talk.” 

The cylon’s lip curled and she fastened her mouth on Kara’s throat, the attack sudden and unexpected. She pushed her fingers in and out, harder, her mouth on Kara’s once more. 

Kara fell back onto the mattress when the cylon flipped them. For a moment, the cylon disappeared and Kara scowled, opening her eyes and her mouth to harangue her. What she saw was the Six pushing off her pants and sliding, fluid-like, back onto the bed. Her nakedness was bright and unmarred, curve of her waist seductive and heavy breasts made for Kara’s hands. Kara let her pull her panties off and drop them to the floor. 

The Six smiled briefly and pushed Kara’s legs apart, throwing one leg over her so they both straddled the other’s leg. “I’m going to make you come.” 

Kara grasped the cylon by the waist, fingers fitting perfectly into the curves. Gods, they were built well. “How do you plan on doing that?” she asked. “I’m already bored.” 

The curve of the cylon’s lips was both sardonic and amused. She pushed her fingers into Kara, closing her teeth on Kara’s nipple. She began to rock against Kara’s thigh, her cunt wet against Kara’s leg as she rubbed off against her. 

Kara’s spine arched without her say-so. It was like she’d been hit by an electrical current – her body wasn’t under her control. All she could do was pant and whimper, her lips twisting around the sounds as the cylon frakked her with those fingers that felt too human to be human. She was mewling, rocking hard and fast to meet the cylon’s hand and the cylon was rolling her hips against her, fingers rolling the bud of Kara’s nipple with her other hand. She gripped the Six with both hands as her climax built in her and caught her by surprise. Already, she felt the keen edge of disappointment that it was over. She wanted it to go on and on but she had no choice. She could feel the spasm of the Six’s cunt against her thigh, her skin wet with the machine’s slickness. 

Afterward, the Six threw herself down onto the bed at Kara’s side, her breasts rising and falling as she caught her breath. Her hair was mussed by the pillow, her cheeks hot and red. She was glowing from her climax and she looked deceptively mild and human. It was easy to forget that they were enemies – that a few short months ago, all the cylons had wanted was to blot humans off the faces of the worlds. 

Kara slid a finger through the wetness on her thigh and raised it to the light on the bedside table. She watched as she rolled her fingertips together, coating her fingers with clear come like the come drying on Kara’s skin and on the cylon’s fingers. She huffed a soft peal of laughter. 

“What?” the cylon asked.

“I would’ve expected oil.” Kara leaned up on her elbow and looked down into the Six’s face. A smile grew across her wide mouth, curving until it became a broad grin. 

The Six stared at her for a moment, seeming indecisive, before she returned the grin. She chuckled. “You need to upgrade your processor.” 

Kara snorted and rolled out of bed. She picked over the floor for her discarded clothing. She wasn’t planning on staying long anyway. She didn’t bother with the panties – they were still wet between the legs – before she pulled her BDU pants on. The cylon’s gaze was on her the whole time as Kara pulled her bra straps back up onto her shoulders, retrieved her tank tops from the floor. The chain at her neck clinked through the hole in her dog tag as she bent over and straightened again with the tops. Her boots were still on. They’d left streaks of motor oil on the bed sheets. She doubted the cylon minded anyway. When she looked back up, she saw the Six propped on her elbow, unselfconsciously naked and staring at her. 

“You seem to be in a better mood,” she observed, brushing aside a strand of dark hair. 

“I like drinking and I like frakking.” Even if it was with a cylon, Kara didn’t add. She didn’t need to. Her eyes moved briefly over the curve of the cylon’s hip, her long leg and full breasts. They were both aware of her stare. Something tight inside Kara had loosened and it hadn’t had the chance yet to tangle up again. She knew she was going back to it when she left the room but she’d never planned on staying. For now anyway, the pressure was a little easier. She didn’t feel suffocated by the familiar walls and faces in them. She scratched the back of her neck, mussing her whitish blonde hair with her fingers. She gathered it in a messy knot and bound it with a band from her wrist. She was done dressing. 

The cylon studied her with an inscrutable expression but whatever had been tight and unforgiving in Kara had been in her, too, because she was cooler then – more relaxed. “I guess this is good night.” 

“Don’t look so broken up about it.” The cylon rolled her eyes at Kara’s words and Kara paused with her hand on the door. She looked back at her. Her eyes passed over the slim line of her knee, the soft platinum-colored thatch of curls between her legs, the arm crossed over full breasts, and the hand curled in her streaked hair. Kara still couldn’t get over how the cylons could be so different and so much the same as the others. How the hell did Helo keep his straight anyway? Maybe that was the point. It was easy to forget who you were with when the face in front of you could belong to a million different people. Kara set her jaw and looked up at the ceiling, scowling at herself. “Thanks,” she said after a minute. 

The cylon dropped her hand to the pillow, long fingers that had a few minutes before stroked in and out of Kara loosely curved on the white bed sheet. “For what?” she asked. It was the right answer and Kara resented her for knowing it.


End file.
